Wolfsbane
by scientific
Summary: Scott's twin sister, Sam McCall, comes back to Beacon Hills after seven years of being away. She thought moving back to Beacon Hills would give her the normal life she had always been looking for, but she was wrong. What will happen when she gets thrown into the mix of the supernatural? What more when she falls for the boy everyone tells her to stay away from?
1. Chapter 1

Ugh, I didn't know my mom's house was _this_ tiny. Whatever. I'm here, and I'm not leaving anytime soon.

I walk up to my mom's house, my luggage in hand, and I ring the doorbell. At first, nobody answers. Since I'm a very impatient person, I ring the doorbell a couple more times before a boy, or as I prefer to call him—my brother—opens the door in one swift motion.

"Can I help y—" My brother looks at me, wide-eyed. Glad to know he still remembers his one and only sister.

"Well hello, Scotty," I say with a teasing smile. I can tell he is caught off guard at the sight of me. Well, I don't blame him. I _have_ shown up unannounced. We haven't seen each other since our parents split up seven years ago, with dad taking me with him and Scott staying with mom, and now I show up out of nowhere, without warning.

"S-Sammy?" Scott stutters, his eyebrows scrunched together. "What are you doing here?"

I grab hold of my luggage from behind me and slam it in between us. "Coming home. Isn't this my house too? After all, I _am_ a McCall."

"What about dad?" Scott asks.

"Don't worry about him," I say. "He's fine. Now, aren't you going to let me in? Don't you and mom miss me?"

"Uh, of course we do," Scott says, unsure. "It's just that… You never told us you were coming to" —he pauses and looks at my luggage—"live with us again."

I sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a few weeks' notice. This was actually an impulsive decision." Before Scott could press for more answers, I ask, "Can I come in now?"

Scott slowly opens the door wider and steps aside. "Mom's in the kitchen. I'll take your luggage now, I guess."

Sensing Scott's apprehension, I say, "Scotty, it's me. Your favorite sister. You don't have to be scared of me."

"Okay, first of all," Scott starts, "you're my _only_ sister. Second, I am not scared of you."

"Whatever you say, Scotty." I go to the kitchen and find mom standing behind the stove. "Hey, mom."

Mom turns around and says, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

I frown jokingly. "Wow, you guys sure know how to make me feel wanted."

"Of course we want you here, sweetie," Mom says. "You just never told us you were coming, that's all."

"Well, here I am," I say, "and I'm staying."

I hear the front door opening. Someone yells, "Scott, where are you?"

I recognize that voice.

In comes my brother's dorky best friend, Stiles. I'm not going to lie, he has grown up _fine._

"Scott! I—" Stiles stops in his tracks and stares at me. "Sam?"

I raise my hand. "That would be me."

"What are you doing here?"

"You are literally the third person who asked me that today," I say. "But if you must know, I'm back. For good."

"Does this mean you're going to school with us this year?" He asks.

"Yup," I answer. "Samantha McCall is back, and better than ever!"

"Uh okay, Sam," Scott interrupts as Stiles gives him a look that I recognize as the 'get-Sam-out-of-here-because-I-need-to-tell-you-something-that-she-shouldn't-hear' signal that they used to do back when I'd always want to hang out with them. "Can you—"

"Yeah, yeah," I say. "Sam should go. I get it. I'll be up in my room, if it still exists."

"Yeah, we've turned it into a guest bedroom but it's all yours, Sam," Mom says.

I head up with my luggage behind me as Scott, Stiles, and Mom seem to be having a tense conversation. Usually, I would try to eavesdrop, but I'm too tired right now so I just let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

"I enrolled you in Beacon Hills High School. You start your classes tomorrow. Don't worry about catching up. They just started school last week. I'm sure Scott and Stiles are more than willing to help you get through the day," Mom says as I eat my breakfast the next day.

Mom starts to walk away when I call out to her, "Hey, mom." She turns to look at me. "Thanks."

She offers me a small smile as she leaves for work. Even though I'm still her daughter and Scott's sister, I know showing up unannounced has shocked them both. They haven't seen my in seven years—me showing up out of the blue is probably a big deal to them. I hadn't felt guilty about this last night, but now that I realize how much of a burden I must be at this very moment, I can't help but feel that I am kind of unwanted.

Scott interrupts my thoughts by sitting across from me. "Hey."

"Hi," I greet. "You better not leave my side today. Unless someone hot asks me to hang out with him."

Scott laughs. "I missed you, you know?"

"Really?" I raise my right eyebrow at him. "It didn't seem that way last night."

He sighs. "I was just caught off guard last night. Mom was too. Don't think that we don't want you here. We were just surprised."

I smile. That makes me feel a little better. I love how my brother always knows what to say. "Thanks, Scotty."

"You still call me that, huh?" Scott says.

"Of course," I say. "I'm still Sammy, and you're still Scotty. The only difference is, we're older now."

Scott smiles. "True." The doorbell rings, which makes Scott stand from his seat. "That's Stiles. We should go now before we're late."

We walk towards Stiles's jeep. Scott takes the passenger seat while I sit in the back.

"Hey, McCall's," Stiles greets. "Are you ready for your first day, Sam?"

"Sure," I answer. "I have this really important question for you two."

Scott and Stiles look at each other with wide eyes. It's as if I've just told them I had killed a dog.

"Uh, what is it, Sammy?" Scott asks reluctantly.

"Are there any cute boys I should watch out for?"

They release breaths of relief at the same time. They're obviously trying to hide something from me, I just don't know what it is. They better watch out, because I intend to find out.

Hey, that rhymes.

Scott shakes his head. "You should just see for yourself since we're already here."

I look outside the window and see the sign that says 'Beacon Hills High School' while Stiles parks the jeep near the entrance of the school. Once we have gotten out, two girls comes up to us out of nowhere.

One of the girls looks at Scott and says, "Hey Scott." She turns at Stiles. "Hey Stiles," then stares straight at me. At first, she pauses. She looks at me uncertainly, because she obviously doesn't know who I am. "And you are?"

Scott steps in before I could reply. "Lydia, this is my sister, Sam."

"You never told us you had a sister," Lydia says.

"You never mentioned me?" I ask Scott, pretending to be hurt.

Scott frowns. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I—"

I laugh. "I was joking. It's okay, Scotty. Promise."

"Whatever," Lydia says. "Welcome to Beacon Hills High School, Sam." She points at the girl beside her with her thumb. "And by the way, this is Malia."

Stiles walks up to Malia and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "My girlfriend."

"I didn't know you were capable of getting a girlfriend, Stiles," I joke.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the ego boost, Sam."

Stiles's mood went from sweet to sour in an instant. His smile turns into a frown, and he removes his arm around Malia.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks Stiles, sensing the change in his mood as well.

"It's nothing," Stiles says. "It's just that Theo Raeken's presence never fails to ruin my day."

I look in the direction Stiles is glaring at. It's a boy. A very hot boy.

"Woah, who _is_ that?" I ask.

"Didn't you hear me?" Stiles mutters. "That's Theo Raeken. I hate him."

"I really don't get why you hate him, Stiles," Scott says. "He's our friend."

"Don't you mean _your_ friend?" Stiles shakes his head. "I really don't get what you see in that guy. There's something off about him."

"Don't let him get to you, Stiles," Malia, Stiles's girlfriend, says.

"Can you introduce me?" I blurt out.

Stiles looks at me like I've just grown two heads. "Did you not hear me? The dude is _sketchy_. Why would you want to be friends with someone like Theo?"

"Okay," I start, "as far as I know, only _you_ think he's weird. Everyone else seems cool with him."

Stiles looks around for back-up. When no one defends him, he says, "Fine, Sam. Do whatever you want. See if I care."

"Oh, I know you care," I say to get on his nerves.

Stiles huffs but doesn't say anything else.

Scott claps his hands together. "Alright, we should get to class."

"Oh, Scott," Lydia says, rolling her eyes, "always the leader."

I am on my way to chemistry with Stiles since we have the same class. When we get to the classroom, we take our seats beside each other so we could be lab partners. I look behind me to check the room out when, low and behold, I see Theo Raeken.

I nudge Stiles with my elbow. "Hey, your bff is here."

"What bff? Scott isn't in this class." He looks behind us and sees Theo. "Ugh. The world hates me."

"But it loves me," I say. I look behind me again because I want to see Theo's gorgeous face once more. I literally feel chills go up my spine when I see him staring back. In fact, he is _smiling_ at me. I face Stiles. "He's looking at me, Stiles. Ugh, he's so hot."

Stiles covers his ears with his hands. "I don't want to hear you talking about how 'hot' Theo is, okay?"

I laugh. "Fine, fine. I'll stop. For now."

Stiles groans. "I wish we weren't in the same class, Sam."

"Oh shut up, Stiles," I say. "You love me."

I wait for Stiles to fix his things before we leave the room. Chemistry class is over, and we have a break before our next classes. We get up from our seats when Stiles finishes packing his stuff. Before we can leave the room, someone intercepts and stops us. To my surprise, it is Theo.

Theo nods at Stiles. "Hey, man."

"Hey." Stiles says back. Theo gives Stiles a pointed look, which probably means, 'Leave us alone.' Stiles shakes his head but obliges. "I'll see you later, Sam."

Theo smiles at me, making me smile back. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey." I try to be as cool as possible, because I didn't want to be seen as a loser by this guy.

"So, you think I'm hot?" He smirks.

Oh, boy. I can see the word DOUCHEBAG written all over him. Why are all good-looking boys such pricks?

"What?" I ask. I wonder how he heard what I've told Stiles in the room. Is he Superman or something? Does he have supersonic hearing?

"Scott told me," Theo says nonchalantly.

 _Scott?_ Ugh, I'm going to kill my brother.

Well, on the bright side, at least Theo isn't a freak with bat ears?

Of course, I don't want Theo knowing that I think he's hot. That would just boost his ego.

"Scott lied."

"Really?" Theo smirks again. When the right side of his lip curls up, I die a little bit inside.

"You're not hot," I lie. "You're meh. I've seen better."

"O-okay, whatever you say."

I walk past him to seem calm and collected, but deep down, my heart is beating so fast I think I might die of a heart attack. Surprisingly, he follows me out of the room as I walk to my locker. As I open my locker, he faces me and leans on the locker next to mine.

I try my best not to face him to make him think that his presence doesn't affect me at all. "Can I help you?"

"Have lunch with me."

I freeze. _He_ wants to have lunch with _me_? If Theo isn't standing beside me at the moment, I would have pointed a finger toward the heavens and I would thank whichever god or goddess is helping me right now.

As much as I want to say yes, I say, "No thanks. I have plans with my friends," instead because I'm an idiot and a very prideful person.

Theo's smile doesn't drop. "Okay, maybe next time."

He walks off without another word, leaving me speechless in front of my locker. That's it? He didn't even try to convince me. He makes it seem like me turning him down isn't a big deal at all.

Ugh, whatever. Douchebag Theo could eat with some other girl for all I care.

You know what sucks? I care. A lot.

You know why? Because Theo Raeken is hot. And I just passed up an opportunity to hang out with a very hot boy.

Sam, you idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing," I lie. I don't want to tell him I'm bummed because I may never get the chance to hang out with Theo Raeken ever again. It's a pretty shallow reason, but hey, I'm a normal, hormonal teenage girl. Before Scott can ask any more questions, I turn to the girl beside him. "Who are you?"

"Kira," she says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kira," I say back. "I'm Sam." To mess with the couple, I say, "I'm so glad our long distance relationship worked out, Scotty."

Kira tenses up and inches away from Scott. "What?"

Scott frowns. " _Sam!_ "

I laugh at their expressions. "I'm joking, Kira. Don't worry. I don't think I can ever date my _brother_ in a million years. I don't _do_ incest."

Kira chuckles uneasily. "I actually panicked for a second there."

"Don't worry, Kira," Scott reassures her. "You're the only one for me."

I let out a groan as they kiss in front of me. "Can you not do that now? I'm right here."

Stiles joins us a second later. He catches Scott and Kira mid-kiss. "Woah, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing," Kira and Scott say in unison.

Stiles shrugs. He sits beside me and dumps his books on the table. He faces me and asks begrudgingly, "How'd it go with Theo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he"—Stiles makes a face—" _ask you out?_ " It's obvious that he doesn't approve of Theo.

"Uh," I start, "yeah, I guess."

"What did you say?" Stiles demands.

"I kind of, um," I scratch the back of my neck. It's kind of embarrassing to admit that I said no to Theo's offer to eat lunch with me, "turned him down."

Stiles's eyebrows scrunch up. "What? I thought you had this huge crush on him or something?"

"I don't," I say, "I just think he's really cute."

"Isn't that reason enough to say yes, though?" Kira asks, joining in on the conversation. She, along with Scott, is obviously listening to us talking about Theo.

"I didn't want to seem too eager," I mutter. "Anyway, whatever. I'd much rather eat with you guys on my first day."

Stiles lets out a scoff. "Yeah, okay."

"Speak of the devil," Kira says.

"You talking about me?"

I turn back and see Theo standing behind me, smirking. Great, he has probably heard our conversation.

"No," I deny immediately. This boy can never know what I think of him.

Theo sits beside me. "Mind if I sit?"

"You're already sitting," Stiles mutters.

Theo ignores Stiles's remark. He faces me. "So, I heard you were ready to accept my offer."

"What offer?" I ask, pretending that I forgot about our conversation earlier today.

"Come on, princess," Theo says. "I just want to get to know Scott's sister more."

"Why?" I blurt out.

"Yeah, Theo," Stiles butts in. "Why?"

"Because I think she's cute." Theo winks. "I'll pick you up from your house on Saturday, princess. Wear anything you'd like. Or nothing, I won't complain."

Scott coughs. "Okay, I think I've heard enough. Bye, Theo."

Theo laughs. He stands up and before he leaves, he turns to me and says, "7pm. And don't bother cancelling. I know you want this as much as I do. After all, I'm 'hot', right?" Before I could retaliate, Theo has already left.

I face Scott and say, "Why did you have to tell him I thought he was hot, Scott?"

Scott raises an eyebrow. "Sam, I never told him anything."


End file.
